This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No.1997-80567 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an optical disk system, and in particular, to a device and method for recording or reproducing information on or from an optical disk.
With an optical disk recording device, information, such as a movie, can be recorded on a recordable optical disk such as a DVD-R (Digital Video Disk Recordable) or a DVD-RAM (Digital Video Disk Random Access Memory). When a user records a movie for continuous reproduction with an optical disk reproducing device, only continuous reproduction is possible, i.e., direct access to a specific part of the movie is not possible. To allow the user to reproduce data in a manner with allows direct access to a specific part of the disk, an optical disk recording device must simultaneously record and edit the information in cooperation with a computer using a storage means such as a hard disk. As can be imagined, such a recording procedure is a great inconvenience and cannot be performed in real time. Currently, it is impossible for a user to easily record information in such a way that he may directly access data on an intended location of the disk during reproduction.
An object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk recording device which can record data on an optical disk in such a way that a user can reproduce the data while enjoying direct access to a selected location of the disk.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a direct access reproducing method which allows a user to reproduce data while enjoying direct access to a selected location of an optical disk.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
Objects of the invention are achieved in an optical disk recording device for direct access reproduction in which a recording location on a disk, at a user-selected direct access unit time or a user-selected time point, is stored as a reproduction starting address. Prepared pictures or pictures selected by a user, while recording data on the disk, are recorded as choice menus on the disk. A direct access table is created, in which reproduction starting addresses are matched with the recording locations of the choice menus. The direct access table is recorded at a specific area of the disk.
Objects of the present invention are also achieved in a direct access reproducing method comprising reading a direct access table in a direct access reproduction mode, reading choice menus from the disk according to the recording locations of the choice menus included in the direct access table, displaying a direct access menu picture, and reproducing data, at the recording location of the disk, corresponding to the reproduction starting address of a user-selected choice menu.